


Reality Itself Bends

by KatlynnWalker



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Asylum had to migrate to ESO, BUT IT MAKES ME SAD SO BE SAD WITH ME, Cywren lost Timebomb, Gen, I mean, When I get the time to do this fic oops, actually, and how the Big 3 copes with loss, and it was up to the fanbase to recreate his friends ;-; which was quite nice of them to do btw., but she had an older single player game where she could actually get her friends back, for a while and then SHE died, the only reason that she's alive is because Jordan had a new DLC installed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlynnWalker/pseuds/KatlynnWalker
Summary: My take (Or the Big Three's take) on how Vahl, Cywren, and Asylum thinks of Jordan, and the major tragedies that occur in their lives.
Kudos: 1





	Reality Itself Bends

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I just wanted a fluffy one shot. (Warning: This isn't all that fluffy) Vahl is dealing with Lydia, Cywren deals with herself and Timebomb (To the best of my abilities, some followers won't be in there because I vaguely remember them) and Asylum deals with himself (The game crashing) and how he got all these girls to follow him. 
> 
> It's not the most ideal lifestyle, even with every mod you ever wanted at your finger tips.

-Vahl-

I could not believe it when I saw that Lydia was kidnapped. The Afflicted had taken her to their base. Miraak and I went to go rescue her- it was supposed to be an easy, simple operation. Save Lydia, and go home. My followers have ‘died’ many a time, Jordan had a hand in it of course. It may sound crazy, but Jordan and I have become quite close since he appeared in my head when the ship I was on sunk. I would have died out there on that Frozen Sea if he did not guide me to where I needed to be. He is who I have to thank for fulfilling my destiny as Dragonborn, and more recently, the Queen of Skyrim. 

Our first follower had officially been Lydia. Jordan had said that she was everyone's first follower, and the only non-romanceable follower to boot. I did not know what he meant at the time by ‘everyone’, since it appeared that she had only been with me. Later on, through all his ramblings, Lydia and I bonded. And I believe if Lydia ever saw Jordan, they would have gotten along great. Perhaps since Jordan is a spirit in our world, that they have become friends now- but that is a false hope. Jordan has since moved on to another person that has needed his help. 

When Jordan found out Lydia went missing, he was deeply concerned, and implored me to explore the places where she could be. It was not uncommon for Lydia to not be anywhere to be seen, but it had since been days, or ‘episodes’ since she had been by my side. I had to remedy this. She may have gotten ‘glitched’ and stuck somewhere, and all I would have to do is ‘reset’ her back home. Everything was supposed to be alright- just a miniature i adventure in my plethora of big ones. It did not end that way.

When we finally reached the ruins, Miraak and I searched around, and finally, perched on top of a high bridge so we would not be spotted, was Lydia, being taken by some guards to a holding cell. We noted that she did not look well, and just assumed it was because she had not been allowed to eat since she went missing. We stealthily followed them. 

Unfortunately, we had gotten lost, and at one point, I was alone. Miraak and I had gone different ways to look for Lydia, and my sonic screwdriver had run out of charge. There were many locked doors, and they were all on ‘Expert Difficulty Level’. Jordan was running out of patience, he quickly and skillfully found ways around the doors, eventually finding where we needed to go, a room that was off to the side. Everything was puke yellow, but through the smoke I walked. As I turned the corner, I saw a prison cell. I instinctually checked it, and there she was. It was Lydia, standing in the corner of the cell, waiting. 

I ran to her, my hands tightening on the bars of the cell. “Lydia! You’re alive- you’re standing!” I needed to find the cell door, which blended in with the cell itself. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out. I just need to-” I found the door, and it was expert level, just like everything else. Forgetting that my sonic screwdriver had no charge, I pulled it out excitedly, Jordan screamed at it, saying that we would have to go back to the Tardis to get it recharged. We would have to do this manually. 

He stated that it had been a long while since he had picklocked an expert level door. He guided my hands through several, as we broke them. Eventually the door unlocked, and I ran up to Lydia. “I’m right behind you.” She said, a smile on her face as she turned to look at me. We cheered and hugged each other, even Miraak joined in. We made our way out and into the hallway with the spinning blades. Some more Afflicted had followed us, but we stood at the other end of the hallway. I sighed as Jordan noticed what they were doing. They had died running into their own trap, and were thrown against the wall as a result. What we didn’t notice, however, was that Lydia had turned from the illness she had- turning her into an Afflicted, and Mirrak stood up and killed her, putting her out of her misery. 

Jordan and I did not notice this, we left the hall, thinking the two were still right behind us. A while later, Miraak had not spoken since the hall, and we turned around to see why it had been so quiet. Lydia was not behind us, and Miraak still had his weapon out, which he usually wouldn’t do if I had put my weapon away. He would not speak, so Jordan and I decided to go around and look for Lydia again. Maybe she had gotten lost like Miraak and I had at first. This tended to happen with some followers, even if they were just right behind me. 

We looked around for hours- and eventually we made it back to the hallway, searching the Afflicted bodies. The third one was Lydia’s- unmistakably Lydia’s. Jordan realized immediately what had happened. The Afflicted had poisoned her, and she had turned on us- and Miraak slew her. Miraak stood a ways back, weapon still drawn, still saying nothing. He just stared at me- at us. I took her helmet, and vowed to kill every Afflicted in the base, and that is exactly what we did. We rampaged, and then we left.

I would have to tell the others what happened. The first person I ran into was Poet- the youngest of our followers, who had become like a third daughter to me. Jordan led me through how I should explain it to her, She went back home to tell the others. I did not follow. 

I would have to carry on, for it is what Lydia would have wanted. I have a family now, and I will not abandon them. I will lead them onwards to our next great adventure, and, if i were to be honest, Sophie is becoming just like her. I wish all the best for the next lucky person to have Jordan guide them to where they need to be. 

-Cywren-

I was just a baby when I first met Jordan. I did not mind seeing him, but it became soon enough obvious when he was still there when I had my birthday. He picked out my S.P.E.C.I.A.L. and everything as well! That was why I grew up very intelligent. My childhood was fine, until I had to leave due to the invasion. He was there with me through everything, and I owed it to him to try and survive out here in the Wasteland, and make people happy. 

I journeyed to Big Town eventually, the guard had let me in. Jordan was very nervous, ‘quick-saving’ before we entered. Eventually the term quick save and run away became very popular, and I liked that idea, since I did not want to die. Again. I went around and explored the buildings of the town, which, to both me and Jordan, were very creepy. We had entered into a makeshift hospital, where we saw an injured young man- by the name of TImebomb- we wondered who named this fine, handsome, charming- nevermind. I checked by intelligence skill, which would be what I would use to save him. Jordan and I were nervous. It wasn’t a hundred percent chance that I would save him, so we waited for a while to think of what we should do. 

I came back later, and I performed the surgery. He miraculously woke up and thanked me over and over. I left him there after we knew he would be alright, and went on to quest, helping out other communities and killing bandits along the way. Eventually I came back, and I recruited him as my first follower- well, my first human follower anyway. I found Quasar back when I was doing a quest- to disarm mines and bring it to a woman in town. 

We went on- and eventually found a vault that held a super mutant. And, you may not believe me, but this mutant was friendly. His name was Copper- he’s like- Super Uncle now, because technically I have a child, Max, but that isn’t until way later. He was the brute force on the team. He was resistant to- and still is- radiation, and he could power through anything. 

I met Sarah, a Brotherhood of Steel soldier. She wasn’t like the rest, if I were to be honest. She helped us out when we had nothing left. Jordan thought of her as the ‘Jensen to my Vahl’, I believe is what it was. She was a tank, like Copper, and they teamed together to help me fight- me and my pistol wouldn’t be enough alone. 

We eventually found my dad. I thought that everything would be fine- I’d introduce him to my new friends, we all get to party, and we could all go out and help people as a family. This- this did not happen. He was held against his will to do something with massive amounts of RAD, and instead of that, he closed the chamber and filled the room he was in with radiation, killing himself, and the bad guys. 

Jordan immediately went to work trying to distract me from what happened. He searched the entire vault we were in to find some Nuka-Cola, something we had both become addicted to over time, and talked to me about the last person he guided, a person from another universe, Vahl Aradur. He talked rather highly about her and her accomplishments- and how she loved the equivalent to Nuka-Cola in her world, Nirn. It was fittingly called Nirnroot. He never failed to make me smile. 

Not even a year later, I made the same sacrifice myself. I could have chosen any of my followers for it- even Copper, who could have survived it- but I couldn’t take the risk. I locked myself in the room before Timebomb had time to react. He pressed his face against the window. “What are you doing?! Get out of there!” Jordan stood right beside me, panicking. “Why the HECK did you do that!?” I don’t remember what happened afterwards- the next I knew I woke up in a bed- on a Brotherhood of Steel base. 

My loyal friends had never left me. Copper came to pick me up, and Sarah was beside me in a bed asleep. It seems that she had some injuries, so I let her sleep them off. I walked around- drank some Nuka-cola, and then I talked to the Brotherhood of Steel to join them.

I finally got to tell Timebomb that I liked him too, but- unfortunately- we were on a hillside, and I had punched him too many times, thanks to some ‘asks’ Jordan had received. I watched as he slumped over and rolled down the hill, unconscious. At this point, all I could do was facepalm. 

Somewhere along the way, I froze. I froze- and I did not wake up for quite a while- much longer than two weeks- and then I was out in the middle of nowhere, with only Jordan to keep me company. He explained that I had been sent to another game- an older version of Earth, and that the others would be there soon. I eventually found them, Jordan saying that someone created a mod for all of them, even giving Timebomb a space suit. Timebomb went missing- a lot during our journey on this new version. But- one time he went missing until the ‘final episode’ of my series- where I had found what my destiny was, and I no longer needed Jordan. 

It was bittersweet. We found Timebomb, and all of us just went around, doing crazy adventures, I had found a liveable home, and that is where we stay today, that is where we help out the world. It is finally recovering, and it will take some time. Thanks to Jordan, I can proudly say that I did something with my life. The next person is going to be very lucky. 

-Asylum- 

All I know is that I woke up in a jail cell, and some guy kept talking to me. I thought he was my jail mate, but it was like no one else could see him. He introduced himself as ‘Jordan’, and that I was about to get out of there. I thought he was talking crazy before the King himself released me, asking me to follow him through his secret escape passage- that happened to be in my cell. Of course I followed him! I wanted to be a free man! I had to fight strange creatures- and had to leave the king behind. He died, and I left him. I was a free man, but at what cost? He said I was a great hero- but I was just a thief. I was no hero- at least, not yet. 

We went into the Kingdom, exploring around, searching for things I could easily steal. Not the way of your typical hero, huh? I wanted to be a pirate, which would eventually be my downfall, but more on that later. I went to many caves and ruins alone without any friends to back me up, and then suddenly some orc barbarian starts following me. She went everywhere I went. I didn’t notice until she ran right up on me. Jordan said she wasn’t even supposed to be following me, because her coding showed that she wasn’t one of my followers yet. I had no idea what that meant, so I just got used to hearing weird junk like that. 

I decided that she could follow me, and our first big quest together was to go into a cave- she didn’t think it was a good idea to go in, and I got angry at her. I told her I could do it myself and that she could leave. I rushed into the cave alone, and found it was much harder to do than the others. I managed to beat it thanks to all of my potions, but I kept thinking about Sari. Jordan tried to convince me that I had to be my own person, that if I thought I could do it alone, I could. As I left the cave with my loot, I noticed that it was raining heavy. I looked around, to see how far Sari had gotten back to the Kingdom. She had not left the area that I had told her off at. She stood there, waiting for me to come out, axe brandished, waiting to fight off an enemy if she had to. I decided not to leave her again, and apologized several times. Jordan said this was a normal thing I would go through, I had hoped that she’d be my only follower.

Not even a few weeks later, I met Lena- or Lana- at this point I can’t tell the difference. They’re twins and one has a helm, the other doesn’t. She was the same way. At this point, I couldn’t be bothered, so I let her follow me. I did arena matches all the time, and one time Sari tried to join in on it- her coding wouldn’t let her, unfortunately, so she just stood there, but it’s the spirit that counts. 

We helped a lot of people out- and then I would take their grapes if they ran a farm. It seemed like a fair trade. I mean, we close Oblivion Gates, save thousands of lives, and then take their grapes. Also, there was one time I got turned into a vampire by accident. I had ran into a vampire cave by myself, and when I came out the sun burned a lot., so Jordan raced me to an empty village and tried to find a person who could cure me. It didn’t take that long, but it was very annoying. While we were getting the cure, he would talk to me about Vahl, my descendant, apparently, who wanted to become a werewolf, so that’s what she did. One of her followers, Serana, was a vampire too, but she always wore a hood. A vampire dating a dragonborn wasn’t- or isn’t a big thing in the future, since apparently Miraak, some crazy guy Vahl defeated and then turned good, and Serana fell in love. I thought it was gross, being in love.

I totally developed a crush on Sari somewhere along the way. I kept looking at how she was graceful yet brutal to her enemies, swinging her axe around like no one’s business. She liked the idea of us four getting a house together in the city, so that’s what I went to do. Unfortunately, the only house we could afford was haunted, and there was a ritual going down underneath, so I had to stop it. Alone, might I add, because I couldn’t find the others. As soon as I fixed up the house, Lena and Lana came in and got in the bed, sleeping. They fell asleep in their armor after not helping me defeat tons of ghosts and a cultist. 

I had told them later on that I had wanted to be a pirate. They were pretty excited by this idea. We had found a kingdom that had ships for sale. I had to clear one out full of ghosts again, on my own, but this time I left them home so I could make sure I got a good ship. I eventually did. Jordan had installed a mod for me to get my own functional ship. Everything was coming together, and then it was all falling apart. 

Jordan had said this had happened before, that it was no big deal. It was worse than what he predicted. I was stuck in a frozen state for months. He thinks the ship mod finally broke the world. The others were behind me, frozen as well. I was scared. Eventually, I blacked out.

I didn’t wake up until several years later. In a cell-like room, all alone. I had to start from scratch again- or so I thought. I eventually found the girls again- but we were all much older, fighting an even greater enemy. Jordan was still by my side- along with a new person- a female- he said there had been no one but him until now. Now, there was a new spirit, controlling a new person, and now we all get to experience this new journey together. 

I got killed several times for trying to go into deep water almost immediately, and it felt like old times. I am hopeful for the future for the first time in a long time. Thanks for everything, Jordan. 

-The End-


End file.
